High School?
by Castanalia Miow
Summary: Chaos ensue when 12 unlikely teenagers were put in one dormitory for the rest of the year. HitsuHina, IchiRuki, ByakuOC and many more.... please R@R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Unforgettable Meeting

**Chapter One: Unforgettable Meeting.**

What happens, when your forced to move to a new country, new town, and new school? Well, it's total and utter mayhem.

Satsuki Rena and Hitsugaya Toushirou are now sixteen years old. They after finishing their home schooling years. Finishing grade ten in other words. They were told they would have to move to a boarding school owned by the Kuchiki family. One of the leading families in the world, beside the Hitsugaya's. They owned the most well known and most expensive school there was.

As for the two teenagers, they were currently on the freedom express that would take them to their new school.

And this is were their story begins.

"Why us?" complained a fidgety auburn as she sat crossed legged in her side of the small closed four seated room, while gazing out the window and once in a while she'd crack her gum.

"You know why, Rena. This is one of the best schools in the world. And because my father care about us, and your future." sighed Toushirou for the ninth time in the last three hours they had been traveling after they had gotten off their plane.

"But I never said I wanted to take over the company when uncle retires. I still don't understand why you won't do it" stated Cagalli as she turned to look at him.

"You know exactly why I can't. The company is yours by right after your 18th birthday. anyway I have to take care my family's company." said Toushirou in annoyance while placing his laptop back inside his bag. Knowing Rena would want to talk from now and till they got to school

"URGH!!….Why do you have to come here! this is so…so….so…STUPID!" yelled the frustrated auburn, as she pulled her hair.

"Ren.." Toushirou sighed, while turning his head slightly to look out the window to see fields, upon fields of red roses.

"Hey, are you even paying attention to-" but the redhead didn't get a choice to finish her rant, when Shirou pushed her head slightly to the left to make her look out into the fields.

"There are so many." declared Rena, as she moved over slightly to get a better look.

"I've never seen this many at once." said Toushirou plainly never taking his eyes off the field.

"Hina-chan would love this." smiled Rena, remembering her best friend. As well as Shirou one and only secret heartthrob.

"What would I love, Rena-chan?" asked Momo Hinamori, as the door flew open rather loudly.

"AHH!" Rena screamed, as she fell off her seat and gazed wide eyed at the brown haired girl.

"H-Hina! What are you doing here!" asked a surprised Shirou as he leapt off his seat and hugged the bun haired female tightly.

"Shirou!" smiled Hinamori, as she hugged the white haired boy back before noticing the red head upon the floor, looking startled.

"Rena, I'm terribly sorry for scaring you like that." Hinamori apologized in fluster, as she helped the auburn haired teen up.

"No, it's alright. But Hina-chan?"

"Yes, Rena-chan?"

"Why are you here? Not saying that I didn't want to see you…" said Rena as she looked at the bun haired female as she sat down next to Shirou, while Cagalli sat across from them.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got a scholarship to go to this school. They say it has the best music psychology in the country. So my father decided it would be good to send me here." smiled the brown haired female as she studied Rena's attire. "You know, I wish you'd let me go shopping with you." said Rena in a sympathetic tone.

"Why? My clothes are just fine." Rena retorted, while crossing her arms over her chest. She wore a black long sleeved shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans and a black pair of sneakers with white laces. And a black hooded sweater with a dragon in white on the front. Obviously it was Shirou's. While her long auburn hair tumbling down her back.

"Well, they seem a tad bit boyish. You wouldn't have even thinking its Rena's. Anyway, half of what you are wearing brought from various vintage shop…" stated Shirou, while getting a death glare from Rena.

"He is right Rena, it's not like you don't have a nice body. Remember I've known you for almost as long as Shirou. I know what you look like." Hinamori smiled.

"You know the truth why I wouldn't dress like a girl, so why bother asking?" said Rena, as she looked back out into the passing fields to see corn instead of the roses she's seen earlier.

"Anyway, how come you know how to find us?" asked Cagalli, as she eyed the bun haired girl.

"We did know…" Hinamori then stayed silent and smiled.

"Who's we?" asked Shirou, while gazing at Hinamori.

"Tatsuki, and Orihime-chan of course!" smiled Hinamori while looking at Shirou.

"ORIHIME-CHAN'S HERE!" yelled Rena in excitement. While standing up instantly and looking at Hinamori.

"Yes, of course she is. She is down in compartment 34 near the rear of the train. If you hurry you may get to talk to them before we hit station." smiled Hinamori.

"Shirou! Can I go please….." begged Rena while looking at her cousin with big puppy eyes.

"Uh…"

"That's Shirou!" smiled Rena, as she pulled her hair in a neat bun and wore a pair of spectacles before running out the compartment.

"…Was that really a yes?" asked Shirou, while Hinamori just shrugged her shoulders and leaned against Shirou's shoulders while closing her eyes.

Rena ran down the hall, she'd already switched to three different cars since she had left her own. She was currently at car number seven in the twelve car train. As her running slightly slowed to a minimal jog, then to a fast walk. She gazed around the compartments for number 34. As she looked from left to right she failed to realize that she had wandered into the private cars. The most expensive one's you can get. One's usually reserved to the Kuchiki family, or close friends. As she looked around some more, she hadn't seen nore heard the sound coming behind her.

Just as the auburn turned around to give up, instantly she found herself slamming into what appeared to be a brick wall running towards her. As she instantly fell to the ground, she was sure no walls could possibly run.

Her back hit the trains floor first, while he but came second, then her head. Then something heavy landed on top of her next. Rena slightly winced in pain as she tried to move away from the thing on top of her. But luck just wasn't on her side today.

"…" silence was heard from both parties, Rena and the stranger who landed on top of her.

"Hey…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" yelled a very peeved off redhead as she tried as hard as she could to get this boulder of a man off of her.

"….You don't need to YELL!" yelled the stranger, Rena's eyes instantly snapped open as she gazed into the most handsome pair of gray eyes she'd ever seen.

"Who the hell are you? I don't know you…are you some sort of stowaway back here? Well……answer me, **boy**." as those words left the other persons voice, Rena's eye slowly twitched as she glared at the person before her.

"…Boy" she repeated as she closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Yes you idiot!"

"For your information….I AM NOT A BOY!" yelled Rena as she glared at him and pulled down her hood.

"A…a…girl?" repeated the stranger as he looked at her.

"YES! I am a girl! Just because I don't flaunt around and wear skimpy clothes does not mean, YOU CAN CALL ME A BOY!" yelled the auburn girl as she affectively and awkwardly moved out from under him.

"I-"

"Oh, I see…now that you realized you called me a **boy**. When I most certainly am not. You're going to apologize. Is that right?" asked Rena as she placed her hands upon her hips, and glared at him. As he rose to his feet she realized he was at least a foot or two taller then herself. Around her older brother's height, she thought sadly .

"No, I want to know why you were yelling at me?"

Just as Rena was about to speak, she finally started to pay attention to the person in front of her. He was tall, taller then her. She had noticed that when he was trying to stand up before. And he wasn't that bad looking either. He was very handsome, his hair was a long black hair. His eyes were what drew her to him, he had the most perfect Grey eyes she'd ever seen. But then again, her personality struck in and then all the interest she thought she had for him vanished instantly.

"Why are you down here" demanded the taller boy, as he looked down at her.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, you noodle haired freak." stated Rena rather rudely. As she tried to walk past him to get back in her regular carriage, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around to make her look at him.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that."

"And why the hell not? You ran into me remember!" Rena stated, while pulling her arm free and glaring at him.

"I have a name."

"So do I, and your point is? Just because you think if you tell me your name. I'll instantly be your friend or something weird like that?" asked Rena, while eyeing him up and down.

"No-"

"Rena!! There you are, Shirou and I had been looking all over for you. We need to go back now, the train will soon be stopping." said Hinamori as she hugged her friend. After finding out she hadn't been with Tatsuki, or Orihime, they were worried that something bad had happened to her,.

"Oh, sorry Hina. I guess I got a little lost." smiled Rena, as she turned her head to look at the bun haired girl.

"I'm just glad nothing happened." smiled Hina, as she tilted her head to the side a bit and noticed a black haired boy looking completely lost and angry.

"Byakuya-sama, is that you? I didn't know you were back." asked Hinamori, as she bowed to Byakuya with a smile.

"Momo!" said Byakuya in surprise as he looked at her. "Yes, father ordered me to attend school here. What brings you this way?" asked Byakuya while looking at her, both completely ignoring the auburn.

"Oh, I got a psychology scholarship. Have you seen Toushirou-kun yet?" asked Hinamori, while looking at him.

"Hitsugaya's here to?"

"Yes, him and Rena-chan will both be attending school this year. I take it you to have met?" asked Hinamori while looking back to Rena whom was glaring at the black haired man.

"I wish I hadn't, his hair is making me sick. Anyways Hina, I'll go find Shirou before he does anything too drastic." said Rena. She turned around and walked down the small hall towards where the other cars connected.

"She seems pleasant." stated Byakuya dryly as he watched her leave.

"You just caught her in a bad time. Believe me, she can be really sweet." said Hinamori, while trying to defend the redhead.

"May I ask, how you know her?"

"Actually, I met her years ago. I guess I just failed to say anything. She was the one that introduced me to Toushirou-kun."

"How does he know her?"

"Who, Toushirou, oh. Didn't he ever tell you?" asked Hinamori while looking at Byakuya who seemed completely confused.

"I guess not. Toushirou-kun and Rena-chan are cousins. Well, I must be off. The train will be heading into the station any minute now. It was nice talking to you." smiled Hinamori as she waved goodbye to Byakuya and hurried down the hall to catch up to Rena.

byakuya stayed behind and watched as the brown haired girl left, before walking down the small hall towards the last car on the train and walking into the compartment on the left side. As he walked into the larger room, all he could hear were peoples laughter's. As he closed the door behind him, there sat Abarai Renji completely red in the face. Kurosaki Ichigo was on the floor laughing. His other best friend, Shiba Kaien was chuckling slightly as well, while his sister,Rukia was next to Renji trying to keep a straight face.

"What's so funny?" asked the brunette as he looked at the four teenagers in the car as he sat down next to Rukia.

"Y-you and That girl…that was priceless Byakuya. Real smooth, you made a good impression on her didn't you?" joked Ichigo as he slowly started to wipe the tears away and sit up straight.

"You think I care." stated Byakuya coldly, while looking at Ichigo slowly sitting up straight and leaning his back against the sliding door.

"Kuchiki, you're an idiot." stated Kaien plainly, while Renji nudged him harshly.

"…" Byakuya stayed silent, while trying to think of something to do as he stares coldly at them.

"We're almost there." stated Rukia, while gazing out the window.

A/N: And that's a wrap. Thanks for reading and hopefully leave a review. Sorry if there's any mistake in grammar.

Anyway, to answer your probably popped in your head questions, yes, I've made Byakuya a bit younger and a little OOC. Meanwhile for Hitsugaya-sama, I made him show his warm side more.

Please RR.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The New Roommates

CHAPTER 2: The New Roommates.

Disclaimers: don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns it. I just own the plot, Rena and other random characters.

The door to the compartment instantly slammed open. Toushirou, Rena, and Hinamori turned their heads towards the direction of a young woman in her early 30's. She had black hair in a bun and exquisite violet eyes to match, which Rena and Hinamori hailed in delight.

"Nanao-sensei, what are you doing here?" Rena asked as she and Hinamori hugged the teacher.

"I'm the new vice headmistress for the school, Satsuki-san, Momo-san," the mid twenties teacher smiled fondly. "This must be Hitsugaya Toushirou. I have a letter for you and Satsuki-san from the school." giving them a letter each.

Both of them tore the letter opened as Nanao-sensei passed Hinamori a piece of paper. "This is a joke right? The letter tells me I'm one of the new student council body." Hitsugaya looked at the letter strangely.

"Lucky you. This letter tells me I'm the new assistant head dormitory 3 and in the student council as well." Rena looked at the letter distrustly.

"No, it's not a joke, unfortunately, what the letter telling you is true because in last week's teacher meeting, we chose 14 students as the new student council, according to your record and achievement. Now, in that letter, tells you your room number..." Byakuya suddenly appear at the door.

"Please miss, there some mistake in my room number.The slip of paper you gave us has our room number upon it , and then you have another number under it and it says partner. Some student seemed to find them having a room with a girl. But that can't be correct right? Oh, hi, Toushirou." Byakuya looked weirdly at the woman.

"No, it isn't. This year, we decided to have another room arrangement. Some students might have a girl as a roommate, vice-versa or just a normal room. The number tells you first your dormitory number, which all four of you will be in dormitory 3," Nanao-sensei consulted something at something in her files, " then, corridor number, again the same you four, corridor 6, and lastly room number. Any questions?"

"But aren't you a little scared, someone might get raped or pregnant?" Rena asked, while looking completely disgusted.

"Yes, but we have hourly rounds around. And constantly check upon our students. And if any sex were to go on, those students will be expelled immediately."

"But, you do realize you can't stop a teenagers hormones. Even if you threaten to expel them. They won't listen." Said Byakuya, as he rolled his eyes to the elder woman.

"We can, and we will." stated the elder woman.

"And how do you plan that?" asked Rena blankly.

"We have hourly rounds like I said. And we have put people together whom we know won't get along. Or who are related."

"What, are you going to put a glass to the door to check just in case?" Rena asked, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"No, of course not. That's the old way, now we have camera's."

"…", All stayed silent as they stared wide eyed at the woman.

"Your kidding, right?" Toushirou asked with a hint of amazement in his voice.

"No actually, Kyoraku-sensei thought of it."

"You have got to be kidding me! You let that idiot think! There are laws against that! What happened to personal privacy! Your school could get shut down because of that!" Rena yelled, as she glared at the elder woman. And stood up, and was now directly across from Byakuya.

"Your well informed." stated Nanao, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well, I guess having to know all the rules pays, doesn't it?" Byakuya said coldly, while crossing his arms and looking at the young girl.

"And what would you know, you long haired freak of nature!" shot back Cagalli, while glaring at the taller man.

"…" he stayed silent.

Don't get to fired up, there are no camera's. But the opposing sex will have an opposite member. But, there are two rooms, within a room. So you have a room on one side, and one on the other. Both with their own closets. And there is a T.V, and couch. In the centre living area. But only one washroom." Nanao said, while thinking of what each room had.

"That's still stupid." Rena said , as she glared at the teacher.

"How do we know where are rooms are? And who we share them with?" asked Toushirou.

"Here. These slips of paper tell what room you are in, they have the same room number as you. Then on the back of the paper you will notice your identification number, this will be used to get your books and other necessities. Such as mail, and internet. Since our school holds so many students we have to use these numbers which only you and the staff knows."

"…" they all stayed silent.

"Now, some of the rooms will have the same sex. But not in every room. If there are no further questions. please return to your car. And you will head to your rooms, the first number tells you what floor you will be on. As well your luggage will be sent up there later. Now if you excuse me." she said, before handing out three pieces of paper and leaving.

As she shut the door and walked away, Byakuya gave a small nod to Toushirou and Hinamori, while Rena and him glared at one another. Then he turned and left to go back down the hall. Rena brushed off his glare and looked back out the window and gasped. They had arrived at the school.

--

In a compartment not far,

"I'm telling you. This would be fun. We aren't known as Pranksters for nothing, we can get around those sorts of things." Renji smiled.

"Fine. You find a way, I'll give you one hundred dollars, and if you get caught, well, then you owe me one hundred." said Ichigo while putting his hand out.

"I'll give you three hundred." said Keigo.

"DEAL!" said the over happy redhead as he shook their hands, while the others rolled their eyes.

The train slowly came to a stop in front of a small station owned by the school. As the students and teachers filled out from the train, a few of them look in awe at the building before them. They entered a waiting bus that will take them to the school. The school which like from Harry Potter book, complete with nook and crannies, was actually an old castle owned by the Kuchiki family for years and renovated into a school.

They all arrived at the schoolyard where amazingly, roses of all colours bloomed magnificently. They were then guided under the school archway into the pathway toward a modern building behind the school and in the middle was a huge piece of flat land, variety of flowers blooms everywhere. And a huge fields of grass as for the students to play sports or just to hang out. And a variety of different trees everywhere. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Wow, its absolutely beautiful!" remarked Hinamori as she leaned over Toushirou to get a better look, while he blushed at their closeness.

--

As the new students were just about to proceed into the hall, a booming voice came from above, startling half the crowd.

"Yo!" yelled a brown hair man from the floor above, he sat on the banister and looked at them with a toothy grin.

His eyes cast downwards to them, he looked at them with amusement. While others looked at him with interest at what he was wearing. He was clad in a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled to the elbows and a pair of black dress pants. While holding onto a bright sakura pattern overcoat over his shoulder.

Then instantly the brown-hair man jumped down, the drop had to have been 20 or more feet. A few students screamed as they watched him go down. While others had their eyes closed, or some watched in complete amazement. The guy grinned as Rena, Toushirou and some other students throw him glares. He pointed the room behind him and walked at another direction.There, they met a group of teenagers who were waiting for them.

"Okay, I'm Shiba Kaien, head of dormitory one and this is my assistance, Hirumo Miyako." A handsome guy who looked alike Ichigo albeit the weird eyebrow and black hair greeted them and pointed at a smiling kind-looking brunette girl beside him. "I don't think head dormitory two and three had arrived yet, so we'll be helping you today. By the way, students who were elected as new student's council please after dinner to be us at the rec room next to the dining room. Which student have dormitory number 3, corridor 6 on their paper list can follow this girl," Pointing at a teal-hair girl who sullenly at them.

To their surprised, all 10 of them have at the same number. Rena looked at her new dormitory roommates. There was to her annoyance, the black hair boy she was fighting with and his sister, 2 bright hair jocks, 2 weird looking exchange students and to her delight, her favourite bestfriends and her cousin.

"ALRIGHT! CHICKS!" cheered Renji, as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Shut up Renji…" Ichigo hits the auburn's head once before turning to the brunette next to him. "Hey, I'm Ichigo." he said flusterly as he let his bag drop to the ground as he tries to shakes Rukia's hand.

"I'm Rukia, nice to meet you." Rukia laughed at the boy before turning to the girl who were supposed to guide them.

--

"Why…are there so many stairs!" Rena complained. They stairs ran in a giant spiral. And currently they were on the third floor landing. The stairs would occasionally stop, and they would find themselves in a huge landing. Then they would start again about ten feet away from where the last ones left off.

"Because, the world hates us." Nell wheezed, while walking slowly next to the redhead.

"Hurry up…don't drag your feet, Redhead. My name is Aqua. You may see me around but please pretend you do not know me. And I will surly do the same, you do not talk to me unless I am addressing you so. I am not your friend, I am just here because I was forced to help you lot. Because the other girl got sick, or something." as she walked up the stairs quickly, making them follow her at a faster pace. "Now, there are rules in the dormitory, like don't enter other's dormitory, and stuffs. The rule will be in your room. Any questions?"

"My I be allowed to ask a question?" Rena asked. As she walked on ahead, then her paper slipped out of her hand and stopped to pick it up.

To their surprised, Byakuya was asking a question they all wanted to know at the sullen girl, "What about the room key?"

"Your rooms are open, there will be three and I mean only three sets of keys there on your table. One for each of you and a spare. Wait a minute, who asked you to ask questions?" the girl looked contempt at him as she spun around, causing the brunette to get startled and trip on the stair, thus making him fall backwards. Luckily Rena, who had been just behind him grabbed his hand instantly.

"…" Byakuya stayed silent, his eyes were wide, looking at Rena's hand. She instantly let go his arm, blushing. Rukia rushed over to her brother, "Niisama!! Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" asked his worried sister as she turns back to Aqua.

"He was asking the question because Rena-san was collecting something from the floor." Rukia said angrily.

"No one talking to you midget." Aqua yelled at her before left them at the landing in front of corridor 6 hurriedly as everyone yelled at her rudely.

"Thanks." Rena patted Rukia's head sweetly before open the door, just to find 2 more students loitering inside the hallway. "ISHIDA,TATSUKI-CHAN'S HERE!!" Rena yelled as she,Orihime and Hinamori threw themself at the girl, making the raven haired teen panic and sidestepped before they hurt her.

"Don't run at me like that!"

"Why are you here, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked as she hugged the girl.

"That because I am going to school here."

"Who are you staying with?" Tatsuki asked, completely ignoring what she said before.

"A girl named Nell something."

"…I feel sorry for her right now." Rena muttered, as she looked to her cousin who was talking away with Byakuya and turns to a nerd-looking boy leaning to the wall.

"We studied here for a year actually." Ishida grinned at them. " I guess one of you the new head dormitory because Hibari told me both of them got to be in this room," points at door number 8.

"That's my room," Rena and Byakuya said in unison before scowled at each other deeply.

Everyone laughed at both of them before running looking for their room. "okay, let's settle this. I'm Satsuki Rena ,nice to meet you," she said quietly at him.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, likewise."

"So, what room are you in,Chibi?" asked Rena, while after a quiet,peaceful glaring match with Byakuya (which he won,yay!) and turn to see the girl.

"The name's Rukia. Umm……this one I think!" said as she looked at her piece of paper then to the door to her right and pointed at it, while Ichigo was just opening it.

"Your…sharing…a….room…with…Kurosaki Ichigo." Said her half furious brother.

"No, just a living area…we have sep- Byakuya…why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ichigo as he slowly backed away from Byakuya and into his shared living area while he had the look of death in his eyes.

"Don't you dare touch her!" said Byakuya in a deathly voice as he pinned Ichigo against the wall and had his shirt in his hand as his eyes showed he wanted to kill something.

"Ok, Ok…I promise."

"Ok, good. Well lets all get unpacked and head down for dinner." smiled Byakuya as he walked to his room, leaving everyone in shock or amusement at the doorway.

"Well, now that that's settled…lets go unpack our crap." smiled Rena as she walked past him and went to examine the room for herself, while everyone one else nodded and followed in pursuit. Except Ichigo whom sat on the ground wide eyed,just realising how protective Byakuya could be.

"Kurosaki, get up. I know he's weirdly scary when he's like that. But the thing is we just met each other and maybe you don't like me. So things should work out just fine." said the brunette as she came out of their room, while crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

Ichigo just nodded and slowly stood up, brushing off his pants and following the brunnete into their room they would to be sharing for the rest of the year.

**A/N: **life rock's. I just made Byakuya an over protective brother.(swoons). Enjoys this next chapter. See ya.


End file.
